Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Yuuri is insecure about his engagement to Viktor after he's won the silver medal. He decides to ask Viktor about it before they go to the Grand Prix Banquet. Their evening ends a little differently than they both expected... with karaoke.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first YOI fic! It starts off very angsty, but I promise you'll smile when you've read the entire thing (at least, I hope so). I decided to stick with the Russian version of Viktor's name, so with a "k" instead of a "c". Hope that doesn't bother you too much.**

 **CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

"Could you please tell us what is going on with your rings?" a reporter asked, "Is it really true?"

Viktor waved happily with his hand, smiling broadly, whilst Yuuri was fumbling with his medal.

"It is, we are very, very happy." Yuuri could feel Viktor's hand on his back. It all had gone so quickly. One moment, he bought Viktor a ring, the other moment Viktor declared that they were engaged to the world. Yuuri hadn't even said 'yes' properly. He'd asked Viktor to stay on as his coach until he would retire, but in his head, that wasn't the same thing. He really had to talk about their engagement to Viktor, since he couldn't understand why Viktor Nikiforov, the ice skating legend, would marry him.

"Viktor, let's go back to the hotel," Yuuri said.

"Why?" Viktor asked, "Don't you want to stay and hang out with the others?"

Yuuri shook his head; Viktor could see that something was really bothering him. Rather, felt that something was bothering Yuuri.

"Of course," Viktor answered. Yuuri slept on their way back to the hotel; winning a silver medal in the Grand Prix Final wasn't nothing. Viktor watched him. A feeling of peace came over him when he saw Yuuri. He looked so much more relaxed when he slept. Next year, they would compete against each other again; Yuuri had promised to move to Saint-Petersburg, in order for Viktor to stay on as his coach and practice for the new season. Viktor was excited to be back on the ice.

"Yuuri, wake up. We're there," Viktor whispered in Yuuri's ear, kissing his cheek after. Yuuri woke up at once, completely startled. Viktor smiled, got out and opened Yuuri's door. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Yuuri mumbled, staring at his shoes, "Let's go inside."

Viktor followed him, his coat billowing behind him. He still had to get used to wearing the suit instead of his skating clothes. He opened the door of their room. Yuuri sat down on his bed, looking at his hand.

"You said you wanted to talk," Viktor said.

"Why do you keep telling people that we're engaged?" Yuuri asked.

"I love you," Viktor said, "And since we're wearing matching rings, it's only logical that people think we are married. We are soulmates, Yuuri. I can't imagine living without you."

Yuuri looked upset. "I love you, Viktor. You are my soulmate, but what can I offer you? I am not even good at skating. Yurio beat me." Tears were streaming down Yuuri's face now, he seemed to be far away with his thoughts. His breathing got rapid. Viktor sat down next to him, placing his hands on Yuuri's arms and forcing him to look at him.

"Look at me, Yuuri," he soothed, "Breathe in… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… and out, and repeat." He forced Yuuri to focus on his breathing and calm down. When Yuuri's breathing had stabilized, Viktor hugged him tightly.

Yuuri let him, he was too far away to even realize Viktor was hugging him. It took him a while to calm down and start being aware of his own body again. Viktor was still holding him.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to stay in Saint-Petersburg?"

Viktor laughed softly. "At my apartment, of course. It's big enough for the two of us. We can go back to Hasetsu whenever you want."

Yuri smiled. "I'd like that. And another puppy."

"Another poodle, hey?" Viktor looked at Yuuri, "Are you ready to go to the banquet?"

"Absolutely not," Yuuri shook his head.

"It will be fun. I'm there, Phichit and Yuri are there. And champagne," Viktor winked, "Since you loved it so much last year."

Yuuri shook his head. Someone was knocking on their door. Viktor opened the door. Yurio was waiting outside, wearing a suit for once instead of his beloved Japanese tiger sweater. "Hello, Yurio."

"Viktor. Are you coming, katsudon?" Yurio said irritated, stomping inside, "We're late for the banquet."

Yuuri panicked and looked at Viktor. "We'll be out in ten minutes," Viktor answered.

"We're supposed to arrive together," Yurio grumbled.

Viktor practically shoved Yurio outside again. "I'm sure Jean-Jacques would appreciate your company." He shut the door. Yuuri smiled. "Banquet."

"It was fun last year." Viktor walked over to the closet and got two suits.

"I'm not drinking that much again," Yuuri promised.

Viktor smiled cheekily. "We shall see." He turned back to Yuuri with a suit. "I got you a new one anyway. Go, take a quick shower and make yourself presentable."

"Won't you join me?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"I would, but I fear we'd never arrive at the banquet if I do," Viktor replied.

Yuuri stood up, locked himself in the bathroom and stripped. His eyes were red and swollen; he hoped a cold cloth would reduce the swelling. The hot shower helped him relax a little bit, his muscles were aching after practicing almost non-stop for the Final. His hair was still damp, but with Viktor's new suit, Yuuri looked presentable. He had to give Viktor credit, the suit he'd picked was beautiful. He almost looked sexy. Viktor was already done when Yuuri came back.

"Ah, amazing Yuuri," Viktor told him, "Ready? The banquet is downstairs."

"Not really," Yuuri confessed. Viktor smiled his most convincing smile.

"If it's really bad, we'll just get wasted again, like last year. I'd like to see you and Chris pole dancing again."

Yuuri damned himself for drinking that much. "That will never happen again."

"Shame. It looked good on you."

They went downstairs, where the party had already started. Someone had fed Yuri alcohol and he was singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" with Otabek. Viktor chuckled, watching Yuri. "This promises to be an interesting night."

"Yeah," Yuuri answered. Phichit stepped in, hugging Yuuri and begging for a selfie for his Instagram. Yuuri obeyed and Phichit forced him to mingle with some other skaters. Viktor was talking to Yakov about his return. Everything seemed quiet, for once. Until Yurio and Otabek drank even more and started a karaoke session.

"Viktor, sing," Yuri demanded, standing not very steady.

"Only if Yuuri sings with me,"

"Katsudon!" Yurio screamed, bumping into Yuuri and throwing a microphone at him, "Sing with Viktor."

"Come on, darling," Viktor smiled. Yuuri sighed and gave in. He couldn't resist the smile nor the puppy-eyes.

"SNSD?" Yuuri asked.

"Why not?" Viktor said, "We can sing an EXO song after."

Three minutes into the song, Christophe decided that a party wasn't complete without dancing, so he demanded a pole. Whilst the others were singing, he started stripping and pole dancing. Phichit was documenting it all on his Snapchat.

"This is legendary," he said to JJ.

"I need to save my reputation," He answered, unbuttoning his suit and joining Chris, "It's JJ style!"

"You're going to fall off if you don't hold on to the pole," Christophe told him.

"I'll fall in JJ style!" Jean-Jacques said, without shame. He seemed way too happy showing off his abs.

On the ground, the karaoke was still going on. The wine had gotten to Yuri's head and he almost couldn't sing anymore, but he was supported by Otabek whilst Viktor and Yuuri sang perfectly in Korean.

"Viktor and Yuuri won!" Phichit told his Snapchat, "I mean, look at those two, it's impossible not shipping them."

And that's how Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki had a sing-off with Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, singing "I Got A Boy" by Girls' Generation, and won.

 **A/N No.2: You made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this crazy fic. For the record, I don't support or encourage underage drinking in real life. Yuri drinking was essential to the plot of this fic. If you liked my story, if it made you laugh or at least smile, please leave follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
